duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Fire Civilization
.]] The Fire Civilization (火) is distinguished by a red color frame and is represented by the symbol of a gear . The Fire Civilization focuses on low level monsters as swift attacks or strong dragons. This Civilization contains no Blockers. Races * Armored Dragon * Armored Wyvern * Armorloid * Big Muscle * Dragonoid * Dune Gecko * Fire Bird * Featheroid * Flame Command * Flame Monster * Human * Machine Eaters * Melt Warrior * Rock Beast * Volcano Dragon * Xenoparts Shared Races: * Brave Spirit (Shared with Darkness) * Dynamo (Shared with Light, Nature and Water) * Dreammate (Shared with Nature) * God (All civilizations share this race) * Knight (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Origin (All civilizations share this race) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Tyranno Drake (Shared with Darkness) * Vehicle Bee (Shared with Nature) * World Bird (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Story The dry, hot climate of the Fire civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. Allies: Darkness, Nature Enemies: Light, Water Unique Abilities *Speed Attacker *Power attacker (shared with nature) *Attacking untapped creatures *Attacking if able *Power-limited creature destruction *Blocker destruction *Mana destruction *Shield destruction *Untapping after winning battles *Creatures can't be attacked (shared with water) *Breaking additional shields. *Taking extra turns *Searching for Cross Gears *Reduction of costs for Cross Gears Category:Civilization Category:Fire